The Man
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Can you keep a terrifying secret from your partner? Or is he also keeping one from you? Wrote years ago.


Title: The Man  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1+3?x3  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: AU, OOC, rape, angst, sap  
Notes: Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.

"Heero...quit it" Trowa giggled as Heero kissed and tickled him. Heero stopped, only to lay over Trowa on the sofa, and started to untie Trowa's pants.

"Heero no" Trowa simply said, Heero looked up at him.

"Come on Trowa...I want you so much' Heero pleaded. Trowa gently pushed him off and sat up.

"I'm not ready yet" Trowa said, Heero nodded.

"Ok" Heero said, and kissed him. Trowa happily fell back into Heero's arms, passionately kissing him. He loved Heero's kisses, they told him how much he meant and how much Heero loved him.

Ever sense four months ago, when he had met Heero, he had been unbelievably happy. Heero was everything and more that he could ever dream of. He was always sweet, understanding, and always gentle and fun.

--------

It was a little past midnight and Trowa couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him, something was keeping him awake, something was wrong...

Suddenly, he stopped moving, someone was in his apartment, in his room. He stopped breathing.

The next thing he knew, he was gagged and extremely frightened. Strong ruff hands held his over his head. Trowa couldn't see his attacker, he wore nothing but black, including a mask.

"Aren't you a pretty boy" The man's deep, weird voice said, as one of his hands caressed Trowa's cheeks. Then the man's hand's ruffly and harshly ripe off Trowa's clothes. "Nice"

Trowa couldn't speak, he had tears running down his face. He was helpless and beyond, now that the man, tied his wrist to the bed posts, and strapped his legs, spreading him wide open, Trowa was terrified. He tried to wiggle free somehow, but it was hopeless.

The man positioned himself at Trowa's open legs and entry and plunged inside Trowa's virginal entrance, making him scream into the gag, throwing his head back in massive pain. He felt the man's huge member split him in half, he felt the blood. The man repeatedly pounded into him. Trowa kept screaming into the gag at the unbelievable pain, which on;y seemed to please the man more, till he blacked out.

--------

When Trowa came to, it was still dark outside. He wasn't sure how much time had past sense the...attack. He could barely move. He slowly turned to his nightstand and found a typed note.

'Don't tell, or else'

Fresh tears slid down Trowa face. He crumbled the note and slowly managed to sit up. He expected to find his blood on the bed but no. The bed sheets had been changed and he was 'clean'. But Trowa still felt dirty, so dirty. He quickly wobbled his way to his bathroom and took a very hot shower, scrubbing his skin of the dirt he felt but it never completely cleaned away. After his shower he grabbed the phone and dialed Heero's cell number.

"Please answer, please answer" Trowa murmured over and over, waiting for Heero to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy answer at the other end.

"Heero..." Trowa started, not quite sure what to say.

"Trowa? What's wrong?" Heero asked, now worried.

"Can you come over? I had a nightmare and...I don't wanna be alone" Trowa pleaded.

"Ok, sure. I'll be there in a few" Heero told him.

Trowa slightly smiled and hung up.

--------

Heero stared at his phone.

"Something's wrong" Heero thought quickly getting out of bed, dressing and running to Trowa's.

--------

Trowa was now soundly asleep in Heero's arms. When Heero had arrived momentarily and Trowa had jumped in his arms. He had told him he had had a night mare, but Heero didn't completely believe him.

--------

A week had past sense that night. Trowa hadn't told Heero about the attacker. He tried his best to seem normal when Heero would be affectionate. Trowa loved him and decided to live in Heero's kisses and hugs instead of telling him about that night. Trowa knew that Heero was 'very' understanding about him being or was a virgin and wanting to wait, but now... Trowa was even more scared.

Now he laid in his bed, trying to decide if he should tell Heero or breaking up with him. Heero had needs that Trowa was now defiantly sure he couldn't meet those needs.

"Good, you didn't tell" The voice that had hunted him for the past week said, breaking into his thoughts.

Trowa quickly sat up, only to be slammed back down and turned over. Trowa started to scream and struggle but the man gagged him again and tied his hands with a chain, then slipped Trowa's boxers off, spread his legs and slammed himself into him to the hilt. Trowa screamed for mercy. The man stood Trowa on his knees for easier access, while Trowa cried, struggled and screamed. The man started smacking Trowa's ass and biting his back.

The man then stood Trowa up and hung him by the wrist using the chain on the ceiling fan. He wiped Trowa with his belt and then swallowed his manhood whole. Trowa liked the warm mouth around him, but only till the man bit him, hard. He screamed and bit down on the gag. He kicked the man with his legs, only to anger the man more. Trowa blacked out from all the torturous pain.

--------

When he came to, Trowa found himself clean and in clean sheets in his bed. He looked at his nightstand and there was an other note.

'Good boy' It read. Trowa crumbled it.

The clock told him it was a few minutes past noon, and Heero was now knocking on his door. Trowa quickly put on a long sleeved shirt to hide the cuts and bruises, and jeans. He opened the door.

"Hey! Were you still asleep?" Heero asked, hugging him. Trowa winst but hid his pain by shrugging to Heero's question.

"Yeah" He said.

"Ok well, do you still wanna go on the pic-nick?" Heero asked holding up a basket full of food.

"Of course" Trowa answered, and he couldn't help but smile at Heero, always being romantic and sweet somehow.

At the pic-nick, Trowa tried many times to tell Heero about 'the man' but he couldn't bring himself to, it was humiliating. Heero and he feed each other strawberries and grapes with chocolate syrup. Heero had brought veggies and fruits with sandwiches and sodas.

--------

For a month, Trowa would be visited by the man. He would do whatever to Trowa and told him if he told, Heero would get hurt or worse. So Trowa numbly complied not wanting to loose Heero and wishing dearly for it to end.

--------

Trowa was asleep when he felt someone removing his clothes. His eyes shot open and his mouth open ready to scream when a smooth mouth covered his. That kiss! Trowa knew that kiss, he panicked, grabbed the phone with his hand, as the man was still 'passionately' kissing him, and slammed the phone against the man's head, knocking him out. The man fell limp next to him. Trowa sat up quickly and turned the light on. The man had never kissed him till tonight. Trowa turned to the man laying half on him and half not. He turned him over.

It was Heero...

OWARI


End file.
